Oh how I love thee
by McMoOniE
Summary: A story of love lost and regained. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1 Finding each other

"_I thank the gods that no one saw the smirk you sent me, when we stood at Platform 9 and 3 quarters. If they only knew, what we had done. If they only knew the love we shared. Oh my love how I miss you" _– Harry thought as he opened his eyes the next morning after putting his children on the train to Hogwarts. Draco had been a few feet away from him and the look in his eyes still made Harry shiver. He simply couldn't forget the 3 months that had followed after the defeat of Voldemort.

----------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------

After hugging and kissing Ginny, Harry had looked over at the Malfoys sitting there looking so frail and weak, holding tightly on to each other as though they feared the dark lord running in at any moment to tear them apart. It seemed like Malfoy could feel Harry's eyes on him because he looked up with eyes full of tears with a friendly smile on his lips. Harry gasped at the sight… Never had Malfoy shone as much as he did at this moment. Harry forgot everything around him, even the crying Weasleys after the loss of their son. He only had eyes for Draco. Wait when had he become Draco? Harry shook his head in despair. This was Malfoy. The boy who had tried to kill Dumbledore. The one who had let Death Eaters in on Hogwart grounds. His arch nemesis. He had always hated him. Or had he. Hadn't their rivalries started only because of a misunderstanding? Because of different values and thought? Who knew how things would have turned out if he had taken the silver-haired boy's hand instead of refusing it? Maybe Draco wasn't half bad. He hadn't killed Dumbledore even though he had had the chance. Harry needed some fresh air and left the building.

Outside he looked for a place of solitude. He needed desperately to be alone with his traitorous mind. He walked to the big tree in the field where his father and friends had been sitting in Severus memory. Harry still couldn't get used to the fact that Snape had loved his mother and regretted ever telling Voldemort about the prophesy. Snape had been his friend and not his enemy, but he had never let Harry know the truth because of James Potter and their rivalry.

Harry stopped. He was sure he had heard footsteps. He turned around to find… Nothing… Not a soul. He was sure he had heard something. But maybe it was just his imagination. After all it had been an eventful evening. Lots of things had happened.

Harry had finally reached the tree and sat down. _"I won't fight Draco Malfoy again. Life is too short and maybe if I'm kind, he will be as well"_

"_Maybe I would be"_ a voice said behind him.

Harry turned his head towards the voice readying his wand. There he was. Draco Malfoy. The boy haunting Harry's mind. The boy with the silver eyes and the silverish hair.

Draco sat down net to Harry. He looked down at the grass as if it was very interesting. _"I saw you leaving and I needed to talk to you. I know now that you were in the tower the night Dumbledore was murdered. I'm sorry you had to witness that. I know how much it must have hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, but my mom and dad… Well I guess you know… You've met Voldemort more then once… You know how he is."_ Draco started to cry hiding his face in his hands. Harry put his arm around him quite awkwardly but the silver-blond fell into Harry's embrace and cried even harder. He looked up at Harry. Grey tearful eyes meeting emerald surprised eyes. And then Harry leaned down placing his lips on Draco's forehead, then each cheek and finally brushing his lips. Draco let his hand travel up the dark haired boy's back till it reached his hair. Pushing him in to a real kiss. It was like the earth and heaven stood still. Songs from veelas sounded but yet it was quite all around.

The boys let go of each other not knowing what to do when all of a sudden a female voiced called out _"Harry… Where are you? Honey we have to go know. Mum's upset and wants to leave this place at once"_

A/N: Please review, but be gentle this is my first… I can't wait to write next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2 Confused

Draco took Harry's hands. _"You can't go with her" _he whispered. He was terrified of losing Harry now the other boy had finally accepted their love and friendship. But had he or was Draco just imagining things?

Harry was looking away, looking for the girl who had said those words. Ginny really loved him and he loved her. He knew that he had to go with her. He knew that they had to get married and be a couple, but his newfound feelings for Draco had confused him. He couldn't possibly love them both could he? How could he think that he could love a boy? He wasn't gay. Because he lusted after Ginny as much as he did after Draco. Was it possible to be attracted to both genders? Frankly he didn't know and tonight wasn't the time to find out. _"I have to go. She loves me. I love her. But I'll owl you?" _Harry kept his breath waiting for an answer.

Draco put his face in his usual snotty and superior look. _"If you must. Then go after her, you, you, you weakling."_ Draco said and stood up. _"I don't care" _Having his back turned to Harry he let a single tear run down his cheek. He felt Harry hand on his shoulder, but he shook him off. _"Just go" _he whispered _"she's the one you want. Not me"_ he continued when he heard Harry leaving.

Harry was very confused. He really wanted to comfort Draco. He wanted to stay with him. Wanted to hold him tight and tell him that everything would be fine, but he needed to go to Ginny. He owed the Weasleys that much. They'd always been there for him and he loved the lot of them. And now they had lost Fred because of Harry. Or at least that was what he felt. Of course it had been that dreadful creature Bellatrix Lestrange who had killed him, but Harry felt that he should have hindered it. They shouldn't have fought. None of them. It was his fault that everyone who had died was gone. He never wanted this to happen. Harry fell to the ground crying out loud. He could hear voices calling, crying out his name _Harry! Harry?! Where are you? Please don't cry!" _It was Ginny but right now he didn't want her. He had hurt her and her family too much. Then he felt a strong embrace and a cooing in his ear that made him calm down.

"_Get your hands off of him. Leave him alone. DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM YOU MURDERER" _Ginny shouted when she saw Draco holding on to her man.

Draco looked up at Ginny and smiled _"Maybe you should leave him alone. Can't you see he's found peace in my arms? Can't you get it into your thick skull that I'm the one who calmed him down? NOT YOU!! It's me and it'll always be me." _Draco couldn't help but to tighten his embrace on Harry. No girl would ever become between him and his man. Ginny would never be able to understand Harry. She couldn't. She simply couldn't.

Harry looked at Ginny. At her devastated expression. _"Let me go Draco. I need to be with her now. I told you I would owl you. You have to wait. I'm not ready. Not yet" _Harry whispered.

"_But, but, but I love you. We're meant to be. You are my soul mate. I'll never give up on us."_ Draco replied whilst removing his arms. He knew he had to back off. He knew Harry needed time; he just didn't want to lose him to another person.

Harry looked at Draco and kissed him softly on the lips. _"You'll hear from me"_ he said before joining Ginny and pulling her away.

"_How could you kiss him? He's you arch enemy. You hate him?!?!"_ Ginny ranted. _"Don't you?"_

Harry put his arm around her _"I love you" _he said and kissed her cheek. _"Come on. The others are waiting for us. We need to go to them. But don't let anyone know what you just saw back there. I don't even know what that was myself"_

Ginny shivered. She was starting to wonder if maybe Malfoy had put her Harry under some kind of spell. He couldn't be into men. She knew because even though her brothers didn't know she and Harry had already slept together. She remembered the night very well. The night where she had lost her virginity:

_A/N__: How they had spent the night will be the next chapter. Please keep reviewing. You help me writing more then you could ever know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. It feels great to write again. Haven't done it in ages and finally I'm writing something that people reads. Let me know what you think._

_xoxo Lene_


	3. Chapter 3 Ginny's betrayal

"_**Come on Harry. Let's go to my room. I need to be alone with you" **_**Ginny said pulling her ex-boyfriends sleeve.****Harry had shrugged and had gone with her. He had no idea she could tell. **

**When they entered his room, she could hear him take a deep breath of shock. Her room was filled with candles and rose pettles. It had a certain scent to it. A flowery spicy scent, which Harry knew to be Ginny's perfume. **_**"I've always loved the smell of you. Did you know that?" **_**Harry asked with a dreamy expression on his face. Ginny smiled at him thinking; if you only knew that this "perfume" is indeed a love potion made into an aerosol. **_**"Yes Harry I know" **_**she replied still smiling. Harry took both her hands into his and leant in for a kiss that she willingly gave to him. **_**"I love you Ginny Weasley. Someday you'll be Ginny Potter"**_** Harry said with a smirk. He started unbuttoning her shirt with quiet and steady hand. He knew what he was doing or at least the hormones and pheromones in the potion knew. After removing her shirt he started caressing her back and her arms. He put his lips on her left shoulder, kissing it and working his way down to her small and perky breasts. She had a beautiful body but it was still the body of a young teenage girl and for a second Harry's mind became his own. He was about take advantage of the young female and as he was starting to remove his head he saw the fabric that was Ginny's bra fell to the floor and her breast were now entirely exposed. He couldn't help but to stare. He desperately wanted to touch them and Ginny's cooing didn't really help him from doing so. Ginny pushed her chest closer to his head and Harry couldn't help himself anymore. He whispered **_**"Alohomora" **_**pointing his wand to the door and put a sound proof spell on the room so that no one would hear them. He then placed his lips on Ginny waiting nipples, biting them softly and sucking on them. The young girl gasped. Harry kept going at it pushing Ginny down on the bed where he removed the remainders of her clothes and in a hurry ripping his own clothes off. He got on top of her kissing every inch of her body with a hurry and a lust that he had never felt before. It was almost like he was under some kind of spell but Harry thought that this must be what love was. What could else explain his feelings and his desire for this young gorgeous female laying beneath him twisting, turning and moaning every time he touched her? His penis had become hard like a rock but throbbing like his pulse. It almost felt like it was bursting into flames. He couldn't wait to fuck this tight pussy but once again his mind stopped. Did he really want to do this? Was he really that attracted to Ginny? **

**Ginny felt Harry pausing and she panicked for a second but remembered the strawberries next to them. **_**"Love, take one." **_**She said placing it****between her teeth. Harry shrugged and took the strawberry from her mouth. His blood fired up again and he pushed his pounding penis into her wet and waiting pussy. He had expected finding her untouched and therefore had expected some resistance when pushing into her but he felt none. Meanwhile he didn't stop to wonder why but just kept going. They kept going for a while and the only thing going through Ginny's mind was that they were conceiving right at this moment. She had taken a potion that would assure that she got pregnant. This had to work. Harry would feel obligated to marry her if she was pregnant. **

**After the intercourse Harry felt bad. He got dressed and looked at Ginny who looked happy and fulfilled. **_**"Ginny I have to go. I need to think" **_**Ginny sighed and waved him away. Putting her hands on her stomach which made Harry ponder briefly but he decided not to address it. He had to get out of there. He felt so bad and wanted to throw up. How could he have done this? He of course had feelings for Ginny and surely he loved but he would never had done this before their marriage and now he felt obligated to marry her and they hadn't even used protection She could be pregnant. What had he done to this poor girl? Harry couldn't stop shaking and he must have looked pale because all of the Weasley family plus Hermione looked astonished when he entered the room. **

**Two weeks had**** past and Ginny visited Harry's room. They hadn't spoken to each other since "the incidence" as Harry kept referring to it in his mind. **_**"Harry, I don't know how to say this but I… I think I'm pregnant. I didn't plan for this and if you want to I'll get it removed, but I love you and I'm proud of bearing your child" **_**Harry looked at her going pale and feeling faint. **_**"No… We can't do that… We'll… We'll have to get married as soon as possible… Have you told anyone yet?" **_

"_**Only my mom and Hermione. They were thrilled. They always wanted us to end up together you know."**_

**Harry couldn't believe his ears. She told others before telling him. If he hadn't known Ginny as well as he did he would be very suspicious and reconsider if it had all been a trick. **_**"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have told anyone, but the surprised me in the restroom while I was taking the test. Don't be mad"**_

"_**I'm not" **_**Harry sighed. **_**"I just wished that this hadn't happened. But it doesn't matter. Everyone wants us to be together so we'll be together. But just know this. When the war starts I'll leave. I have to fight."**_

**Ginny shrugged as if she didn't even care, and she didn't. She had scored **_**the-boy-who-couldn't-be-killed **_**and she was thrilled. **_**He's all mine now**_** she thought to herself.**

**But as things turned out Ginny shortly after this event had a miscarriage. She was devastated. Now nothing could trick Harry into being hers. She didn't cry over losing the baby, she only cried from losing Harry. But being a Gryffindor the young man didn't break up with her. He had given a promise and intended to keep it.**

Back in present time Ginny smiled at her thoughts. It was about time to give Harry the love potion again. She didn't like making him stay only due to magic but it would only have to wait until she got pregnant again and they said their _I-do's_.

_A/N__: So what did you think of this chapter? Sorry it took me so long to write it but I really have a hard writing anything involving Ginny (Sry to the Ginny fans but I don't like her)…_

_On another note it may take a while before I'll publish ch. 4 because it's the weekend and I'll have to darling children running around me… but please review… And to make things clear I do not own any of the characters or the universe they are in… I just love writing about them. Kudos to J.K. Rowling_


	4. Chapter 4 He's back

Harry was starting to wonder if he had chosen wrong. Should he have stayed with Draco? For every step he made his heart cried out to him: _Go back._ _Turn around! You don't love her! You shouldn't be with her._

Harry stopped. _"Ginny I can't go with you. I need to be alone for a while. Please tell your family that it has nothing to do with them. I, I just need my privacy."_

Ginny stopped, starring at him in horror. _Had the love potion already worn out? She knew this could happen because of the major events they had been through tonight but she hadn't counted on it._ She took his hand, _"but why Harry?"_ Harry looked at her face for the first time since they had left Draco. _"You wouldn't understand"_

"_Then at least kiss me goodbye." _She said hoping it would change his mind.

"_Ginny, I can't. Just leave me for now and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I'm able to."_

Harry walked away, ignoring her crying. He had to go quickly. He knew that Ginny would try to manipulate him. She was good at that. Almost as good as her mother was. Those Weasley women sure had a talent for manipulation. Why hadn't he ever noticed that before? It had flared around his mind for some time after Sirius had died, but then he and Ginny had started dating and it was like he had forgotten that he had loved before Ginny and they had all been men; Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, even Snape had been in some of his fantasies. How had he been able to fall for Ginny? He had never been interested in that many girls. Only Cho but she had been the exception more than the rule. He had been madly in love with her, but it had been her personality and not her looks nor gender that had mattered. It was like with Draco. Though he was really handsome. Actually he was drop-dead gorgeous. And Harry loved him. He knew that now. But then why was he with Ginny? She had no personality at all and was, like her mother, overly protective of him. He used to have loved it but now he wasn't that sure. At the moment he felt as though they had clung to him too much. He needed to be free. He needed to learn more about himself and his feelings towards men. Perhaps he was bisexual. He had heard of it before. It could be possible. He had always been attracted to different types of people and had never really looked at their sex. It hadn't really mattered to him.

He didn't know for how long he had been walking, but suddenly he was at the place where Draco had left him and he had gone with Ginny. Oh how he regretted it now, but he knew that Draco had to have gone by now. Why would he be here still? He couldn't have known that Harry would change his mind.

"_Oh but I did Love. I knew she was no good for you. You don't even love her do you?"_

Harry hesitated before turning around. There Draco stood smiling. Harry was sure that he hadn't heard him out loud but in his head.

"_Do you know telepathy or is it legilimency you master?"_ Harry whispered

Draco looked at Harry with curious eyes. _"I haven't said a word and you did say yours out loud either?"_

"_No I didn't. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked if you knew legilimency would I?"_

Harry and Draco looked suspiciously at each other. How could this be? If neither of them were able to communicate by legilimency and occlumency then what the hell was going on?

"_Don't worry Harry"_ a new voice spoke to him; _"Everything is going to be alright"_

Sirius? No it couldn't be him. He was dead and long gone. Harry had in fact met him tonight and he knew that he wasn't coming back.

"_That's right boy. I wasn't coming back__, but you're both your mother, father and Dumbledore decided that you need someone right now. Seeing as they've been dead for too long and have found peace in the afterlife and Dumbledore is cosying up with old friends plus Remus and Tonk are pleased to be where they are as long as they have each other everyone agreed that I was the one to be sent back. It took a lot of magic but I'm coming now and will be in your world in a couple of minutes. Just stay where you are and I'll apparate to where you are."_

Draco looked briefly at Harry and started to turn away. _"Where do you think you're going? I left the Weasleys for you, you know" _Harry blurted out pretty confused.

"_But you heard your godfather. He's coming back and you won't need me anymore"_

"_Sirius never said such a thing. He told us to stay put and he'll be upset if we aren't here"_

Draco looked at Harry with tears swelling up in his eyes. _"You want me to stay?" _He sobbed.

"_Of course I want you to stay you dimwit. I love you" _Harry said not realising what he had just said until Draco was in his arms and kissing him like a mad man.

A giant pop broke the silence and before them stood a tall dark haired healthy looking man.

"_Hi Harry and Draco. You missed me?" _Sirius said with a grin pulling the young boys in for a hug.

_A/N: Okay this will be it for me for now. You know what to do. Review, review, review. _

_Hope you'll like the idea of me bringing back Sirius. I hated J.K. when she murdered him. Well if you don't like it, then don't read it._

_xoxo_

_Lene_


	5. Chapter 5 Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Harry gave in to the hug and for the first time in a long time he felt safe. Sirius had come back to be with him and his parents were at peace in the afterlife.

"_I missed you so much" _Harry said sobbing.

Sirius squeezed a little harder with the arm holding Harry while he was caressing Draco's hair with the other one. _"I'm just glad to see that you're happy even if it is with a Malfoy" _he said with a smirk on his face.

Draco removed himself from Sirius' embrace. _"And what do you mean by that if I may ask"_

Both Harry and Sirius started laughing. _"He meant nothing Draco. It's just that I promised Sirius never to get involved with a pureblood if it wasn't a Weasley. Sirius is happy for us. Isn't that right Sirius?"_

"_Sure I am" _Sirius giggled: _"I'm really happy for the both of you. Now where are we of to?" _

"_Well I suggest we go to 12 Grimmauld Place. I haven't been there since the Death Eaters gained complete access and I need to check on Kreacher to see if he's alright"_

Sirius looked at Harry as if he had just fallen from the sky.

"_You're not serious, are you? You want me to go back to that awful place?" _

Harry shrugged. He didn't find it that awful and Kreacher had really grown on him.

"_I just think we should go back there. It's actually looking great and I need to see if Kreacher is still alive as I said before."_ Harry said_ "I also need to check that he hasn't betrayed us." _Harry added hoping that Sirius would approve of at least that.

Draco sighed and said _"Harry's got a point you know. Besides that number 12 Grimmauld Place is the only location where we can be left alone and I don't want any of the Weasels to bother us."_

Sirius finally caved and do to the massive battle before hand they were able to apparate straight to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

When Harry opened the door he realized that he had feared the worst but the house was in peak condition and everything looked untouched.

"_Who is it" _a squeaky voice said. _"You Death Eaters back for round 2"_

"_Kreacher, Is that you? It's Harry and I brought company"_

The house elf came out in to the hall _"Harry Potter what a delight seeing you here. Who's with yo…" _the house elf suddenly became very pale and started screaming _"NO NOT HIM. KREACHER BEEN GOOD"_

Sirius sighed. He knew this was a bad idea but Harry had seemed so concerned and he was curious to see why. The house elf had never been a friend of his that was for sure.

"_Kreacher be quite" _Harry said making the house elf stop screaming. _"Sirius is back and you two need to be civil towards each other. Maybe you both will realize what I know about you. But I would like you to prepare Sirius' room for him so that he can sleep in it and Draco and I will take the master bedroom"_

Kreacher bowed and apparated to Sirius room and return merely few minutes later and told Harry that both rooms were available for rest.

They walked upstairs first checking Sirius room which had been cleaned and the bed was made. Sirius kissed both boys goodnight, walked in and closed the door behind him with the words _"Don't stay up all night or at least call me and I'll join" _The smirk on Sirius face hadn't gone unnoticed to any of the boys and they looked briefly at each other with curiosity written all over their faces.

Draco slipped his fingers into Harry and they went in to their own room.

"_This is nice"_ they said simultaneously and burst into laughter. Draco ran over to Harry and pulled him in for a hug. _"I missed you." _He said in to Harry's neck.

Harry couldn't help but to shudder. He was still a bit confused but he liked having the blond haired boy so close to him. Harry lent in to his embrace taking in every scent and feeling Draco gave. They just stood there. Neither of them wanted to move but they had to. They were both tired and needed rest so Draco pulled away from Harry who gave a whimpering sound when the connection was broken.

Draco caressed Harry's face with a finger. _"It's time to go to bed. We have all the time in the world"_ the blond said and started to remove his clothes.

Harry stood there in awe. Why was the other boy so free spirited? Was he okay with Harry looking? But Draco just turned around facing Harry in nothing but boxers and said_ "Come to bed now or I'll get lonely" _with that famous Malfoy smirk and a glimpse in his eyes that made Harry shiver.

After the Slytherin boy had crept under the covers, Harry started removing his own clothes until he also was only in boxers. He climbed in to the bed where Draco already laid.

Draco was awake and heard the Gryffindor falling to sleep. He turned his head and looked at Harry. He looked so peaceful. One would never suspect that he had recently been at war, but al of a sudden Harry rolled over to Draco and cuddle up against him. Draco put his arms around him and buried his face in the other boy's hair.


	6. Chapter 6 The intrusion

The next morning Harry and Draco woke up in each others arms. Without thinking Draco kissed Harry lightly on the lips. Harry was startled at first but eventually he just smiled and gave Draco a hug. Someone knocked on the door and the boys said with one voice _"Come in"_. Sirius walked through the door with a big grin on his face._ "Did you sleep well? I was in here earlier but you looked so peaceful that I didn't wanna wake you up"_ He walked over to the bed and sat himself down at the boys' feet. _"Kreacher" _Harry said and the house elf appeared with a crack. _"Yes Mr. Potter" "Could you please bring us some breakfast? And perhaps a table of some sort so that we can eat in bed" _Kreacher nodded his head in acceptance and disapparated only to return few minutes later with a table fitting across the bed and it instantly filled with all of the men's favourite food.

_So what's up with you and my nephew? _Sirius asked Harry

"_Hey don't talk like he isn't here" _Harry said out loud.

Draco looked at Harry like he was mad. _"Nobody's said anything"_

_That's right Harry. I'm speaking to your mind. I just want to be sure he hasn't hexed you or given you any potion_

_He has done nothing of the sort. He actually let me go and wanted to leave when he found out you were on your way back _Harry said. _I'm sure, he loves me and I know we could have been friends if it hadn't been for his father's engagement in Voldemort's army._

_Yeah that's true. Well I was just wondering. I had got the idea that you were with Ginny?_

Harry shrugged and said _"Well not anymore. Let's speak out in the open. I have no secrets from Draco"_

Draco looked at the two men. _"Are you talking about be and not letting me know. Not nice" _He said pouting in a very unlike Malfoy manner. Sirius pulled him in for a hug and to Harry's surprise he kissed Draco on the lips. Right there in front of him. _**Get your hands off of him **_Harry hissed using his parseltounge without even knowing it.

"_Geez Harry. I just needed to make sure. Well I best be off now. I can't eat another bite anyway" _Sirius said and winked at Harry. He walked out of the room trying to be seductive and when Harry looked at Draco it seemed like it had worked.

"_So you want to be with him?"_ Harry said slowly

Draco shook his head as if he was coming out of a trance _"Of course I don't you silly boy. I only want to be with you. Speaking of which evidently you want to be with me as well"_

"_What on earth are you talking about Malfoy" _Harry said with a grin.

Draco crawled over to him. _"I'm simply talking about the huge boner I woke up with having in my back. It was so tempting just to roll you over, remove your boxers and suck on your lolly" _Draco licked his lips and smiled at Harry as if he wanted to eat him. Harry swallowed and didn't really know what to do. He hadn't seen this coming and had expected Draco to wait for him to be ready but Draco obviously didn't want to wait and Harry wasn't sure if he wanted him to wait. He wanted them to go for it and forget all obstacles. The world was theirs and he knew it. He loved Draco and knew Draco loved him back.

Draco hesitated. He knew it would be Harry's first time and were they ready for this. Was it really the time for them to… And that was as far as his train of thought would go because at that moment he had looked at Harry who was closing the inches between them and snogged the brains out of Draco. He felt Harry's hands on his cock and Harry whispered to him _"I may never have been with a man but I know what works for me."_

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***


	7. Chapter 7 The Disturbance

Oh how I love thee – chapter 7

Harry and Draco flew apart. Looking at each other and blushing they both muttered "come in" and Sirius walked in through the door with a major grin on his face. "Did I disturb something?"

Harry looked at him scowling and abruptly said in a harsh voice "Yes you did. Could you please leave?" The tone of Harry's voice made both Sirius and Draco crack up. "I didn't know you could sound so irritated at anyone else but me" Draco said laughing. Sirius grinned at Draco and sat himself down on the bed. "I know you boys have some things you want to explore and I'll leave you to it in a moment, but I need to ask you both if you would be okay with me inviting Hermione and Ron over for dinner. They're worried for the both of you" Draco looked dumbfound at Sirius "for the both of us or are they just worried that I'm turning Harry to the dark side? " Sirius shook his head. He knew that there would be complications and that Draco would have a hard time believing that everyone just wanted what was best for Harry and at the moment it seemed to be him. Harry took Draco's hand. "If they can't accept us together we'll just ask them to leave, which I will ask of my godfather right now!" Sirius smiled "well then I'll tell them to come around at, shall we say 8 o'clock?" Harry nodded and shooed Sirius out with a wave with his hand. When Sirius had shut the door, Harry leaned in to a kiss with Draco as a reassurance to him that all would be good. Draco sighed into Harry's lips and gave in to the feeling Harry gave him. Harry drew him closer and started to caress him all over except his penis. He let his lips follow the trace of his fingers and at certain spots he let his tongue play around as well. Especially on Draco's inner thighs which made Draco moan and groan from pleasure. Harry's tongue moved closer to Draco's balls and he gave them a little lick and sucked slightly on them before removing his mouth and replacing it with his hand. Draco felt as if he was on cloud nine. Never before had anyone been so gentle and so tempting. Even though Harry hadn't much experience he seemed like a natural. He knew exactly to do to make Draco long for more. Harry licked Draco's cock and took the head in his mouth and suck briefly before he let go and Draco nearly roared and had to restrain himself from pushing Harry's head down again but drew him in for a kiss which Harry eagerly responded to.

The two boys were so caught by their little game of lust that neither of them had an eye on the clock so they were both very surprised when one of the house elves popped in they screamed and flew from each other. Harry started laughing because of the situation and the look on Draco's face.

"Guests be here in half an hour. You need to shower and get dressed"


	8. Chapter 8 About to face reality

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry 3 I know I haven't updated this like forever, but I haven't been inspired and I've been busy with my children and boyfriend. But now after reading some Drarry-fics inspiration has shown its face again. Hope you'll like it._

_*Disclaimer* I don't own any of these characters_

The boys sighed and pulled away from each other._ "I guess we better go shower then" _Harry said and walked towards the bathroom. _"You want company lover-boy?"_ Draco smirked as Harry turned around blushing from head to toe. Harry shook his head not looking at the blond _"If you go with we won't be able to make it within half an hour". _Draco nodded. He knew Harry was right but he would have loved to wash the emerald-eyed boy's hot body. Draco laid himself on the bed and closed his eyes for what seemed like seconds. He suddenly felt a tongue on his stomach and he sighed. _"I thought that we didn't have the time Harry"_ The other boy just groaned. But wait was that even a boy. The groan had sounded more feminine. Draco opened his eyes and sat up in surprise screaming _"Eeek a girl"_ _"Hahahaha you should see the look on your face. I didn't know I sound that much like a girl" _Harry was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. He had walked in to the bedroom seeing Draco lying there so still and unaware of his presence that he just had to do something. And besides that he loved to touch Draco. It was so different to Ginny. With her it was like he had been momentarily insane whereas it with Draco just felt right. He was present and alert with him. Not dazed and confused. Nothing in him seemed to find it wrong like it had with Ginny. Maybe, just maybe he had never ever loved her. Could she have hexed him? He knew that Merope had done it to Voldemort's father out of despair. She had been so infatuated with him that she couldn't see her own wrong doing. Perhaps it was the same with Ginny. Harry stopped himself. Of course Ginny hadn't hexed him or given him a love potion. She was a normal teenage girl who had had a normal childhood. She wasn't a deranged lunatic like Merope.

"_Still not dressed yet Potter?" _Draco said scowling

"_When did we go back to last names Malfoy?" _Harry ask while snickering knowing that he had made a fool of Draco and being a fool didn't fit "Prince Malfoy". _"Just get dressed already before I fuck you right here up against the dresser Potter". _Harry just stood there, completely dumbfounded by Draco's words. "_I'm going to go downstairs now Harry. See you down there"_ Draco left the room laughing his arse off. Harry might have fooled him but he had most definitely gotten his revenge. He had noticed that Harry's cock had instantly gotten hard and it had been so tough to leave but he had to have the upper hand.

When reaching the bottom of the stairs Draco froze. He heard laughter from the kitchen and he now felt the fear. What in Merlins beard was he thinking. He couldn't walk in there. He might be a Slytherin and a Malfoy but walking in to a room with three Gryffindore's knowing that he had bullied two of them so much that they probably will hate him forever and the last one had been framed by a Death Eater and probably didn't have warm feelings for him either.

"_Why are you just standing there Draco"_ Harry's voice whispered in his head _"Just go in. They won't do anything to you. And if they do well they'll no longer be my friends"_

Draco turned around and stared at Harry. _"Do you want me to go in alone? I thought we could go in as a couple" _he said to him. Harry shrugged and said: _"Of course we can go in as a couple. I just thought you'd have already entered the kitchen"_.

Harry moved towards the door, grabbed Draco's hand and walked in.

_And this is where I'll leave you this time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise I'll post the next one within the next couple of weeks_


End file.
